I'll Be Home for Christmas
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: songfic #22 - McSwarek - Sam's undercover and has cards for Andy to help her get through the holidays; but will he make it home?


Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue or I'll Be Home For Christmas

A.N. Thank you to unightfog for the idea and for posting this on the McSwarek Advent Calendar.

Happy Holidays to all!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Andy opened the letter addressed to her on the date listed at the top corner. Before he had gone undercover, Sam had given her a stack of letters and told her to open them on the dates at the top.<p>

There had been at least one letter a month. She wasn't surprised to see one dated for Christmas Eve.

As she pulled the card out, she realized that this card would be different from the other ones.

She read the "Dear Andy" on the front and then opened the card. She was assaulted by lyrics:

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the lovelight gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

She snapped the card closed as tears ran down her cheeks. Before he had gone undercover, he told Andy to treat each holiday as if he would be coming home that night. She had done her Christmas shopping and prepared the tree but she had not been prepared for the wave of loneliness as she sat in his house with only the lights of the Christmas tree.

She wished he were home. She really thought he would be done by Christmas for sure. He told her it was a short stint and he had been under for three months already. It was snowing outside, she hung up the mistletoe and his presents were under the tree.

It was the last line that had caused the tears. It better not be only in his dreams. She needed him home.

She opened the card again and the music looped over and over, eventually sending her into an uneasy sleep on his couch.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be home for Christmas<em>

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the lovelight gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Sam was tired. Beyond tired. Mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. All he wanted to do was to go home for a few hours to crash before he showed up at Andy's place to surprise her on Christmas Day. Of course it would be his luck that his undercover finished on Christmas Eve but at least he would be home for Christmas.

He knew Andy would want to spend part of the day home with him alone but he had a feeling she would be willing to take a drive with him to St. Catharines to see Sarah and her family - that is if his sister didn't already invite Andy and if she wasn't already there. It wouldn't surprise him, his sister had resorted to bullying tactics before.

The only thing he had done before calling a cab was to secure leave for Andy. He knew it was last minute and Frank wouldn't be happy but he needed to be with Andy once he had taken care of his exhaustion.

Reaching his house, he paid the driver and got out, watching the man drive away. He looked at his house, thinking home sweet home and then raised his eyebrow in confusion as he noted light seeping through the curtains. Why there would be any lights on in his house was beyond him.

He turned the key in the lock and let himself into his house. Immediately, he noticed the tree and the lights. He smiled to himself at the fact that Andy had decorated his house. He quickly skipped up the stairs and rummaged through his closet. Beneath a pile of clothing were a few wrapped presents. He had no idea when he was going to be home but he had prepared in advance for Christmas. Had he not come home, there was another note for Andy telling her where to find her hidden presents. And since he was home, she would be receiving an extra present but that would stay in his pocket instead of going under the tree.

He walked back down the stairs and placed the presents under the tree. As he did so, he heard a faint sound. He turned and saw a card on the floor, the singing card he had gotten for Andy. His eyes widened as he realized Andy had fallen asleep on his couch.

Gently, he slipped his hands under her and lifted her into his arms. She had lost weight while he was undercover, although her really wasn't surprised.

He laid her on the bed and covered her before slipping into the bathroom. He would shower in the morning. All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with her. He slid out of his clothes and tossed them into a pile on the bathroom floor.

Exiting the bathroom, he crawled into bed and tried not to wake her.

Andy stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Am I dreaming?" she whispered, still half asleep.

Sam kissed her forehead. "No sweetheart. I'm home. Merry Christmas."

She snuggled up against him. "Sam" she whispered.

"That's my name" he retorted softly. "I'm safe, you're in my arms, sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Andy wrapped her arms around him and drifted off with a smile on her face, thinking about how her loved one was home for Christmas for real, not just in her dreams.

* * *

><p>A.N. Reviews make my day so let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
